Sueños
by Orion Shion
Summary: Siento como me falta el aire. Intento respirar, pero mis pulmones siguen tragándose toda el agua que hay a mi alrededor. IchiUri. Rated M por precaución, pero no es muy fuerte.


Hola! Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo (Todos lo sabemos muy bien XD)

Pareja: IchiUri

* * *

_Siento como me falta el aire. Intento respirar, pero mis pulmones siguen tragándose toda el agua que hay a mi alrededor. No hay nadie, solo el líquido transparente y mortal que cae en cascada hacia mí. Frío, miedo, oscuridad. Siento el frío calándome los huesos, siento el miedo de la desesperación, del buscar una salida y no encontrarla, de sentir las lágrimas bajando, helando mis mejillas y de buscar la luz hacia un lugar seguro, pero, ¿Cómo encontrarla? Destrozado por dentro, serio per fuera. ¿No hay nadie que me quiera salvar? ¿Qué se preocupe de mí? Sólo quiero que esto se clame, que el agua deje de caer, que no inunde mis pulmones. Que haya calor y desaparezca el frío cortante. Pero no pasa nada, todo sigue igual y quiero despertar, deseo que esto fuera un sueño para poder abrir los ojos y ver que todo es diferente, que hay alguien que se preocupa de mí, que hay alguien que le importa lo que digo y no solo me manda a callar. Aunque es fácil enmascarar el dolor. Una capa fría de saber. Una respuesta cortante y suficiente, lo que todos quieren escuchar. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan orgulloso? Dejar que la gente me pisotee nunca ha sido mi sueño, pero no quiero que me miren con desprecio, que nadie me comprenda, que el agua vuelva a subir y me quede sin aire. Que no haya salida en esta sala oscura. Sentir el dolor de una espada en mi pecho, una estocada firme y serena. Unos ojos llenos de odio y los míos de puras lágrimas. Quiero encontrarle, verle, tocarle…_

_Y aparece una figura. ¿De dónde sale la luz? Hay alguien y lo puedo ver perfectamente, puedo sentir su llamado, su desesperación y sus lágrimas en mis mejillas. Y por fin abro los ojos, después de tanto sufrimiento, para poder ver su rostro de nuevo, para poder volver a sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, sobre los míos propios. Oír su voz y rozar mis manos sobre su, ahora tranquilo, rostro. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado, solo quiero que me ayudes a salir de esto, que me enseñe a ser cómo él. Ser sincero, ser fuerte… Quiero estar por siempre a su lado y abrazarle, quiero poder decir, con verdadera devoción un "Te amo"._

Suspiro y miro lo que acabo de escribir. ¿Así es cómo me siento? Me subo el puente de las gafas, que se ha bajado gracias a los minutos mirando y clicando en el teclado las palabras sin orden concreto.

Una redacción, dijo el profesor. Tenéis que explicar cómo os sentís y cómo pensáis de vosotros mismos, dijo también. Pero lo único que logro escribir son párrafos de soledad y cursis. ¿Cómo acabo escribiendo esto si se supone que la redacción es de mí mismo?

Me abrazan por detrás y siento un calor inconfundible.

-Kurosaki… -susurro, agarrándome a él como cualquiera se agarraría a un clavo ardiendo. Siento su respiración en mi oreja, sus dulces aunque rudas palabras. Y me siento cálido, siento que el frío ha desaparecido de golpe y se ha convertido en calor, un dulce calor natural. Beso sus labios con pasión y tranquilidad y él me corresponde.

-¿Pasa algo, Ishida?

Está preocupado e intenta no parecerlo. Sonrío y le miro fijamente, poniéndolo nervioso.

-No- respondo-, ya no.

Me besa forzosamente pero sin perder el cariño de antes. Me toca y le siento perfectamente, es como si supiera qué va hacer a cada momento. Y eso me hace sonreír con ganas, olvidándome de los pensamientos y la redacción pasada.

Yo también respondo y siento su calor no tan inocente como antes. Me deja de besar y baja por mi cuerpo, tocándome sin restricciones. Jadeo su nombre y me aferro a las sábanas, llegando con un gemido de su nombre. Me prepara y muero. Es doloroso, pero placentero conforme pasa el tiempo. Entra en mí y ahora mi corazón late como nunca. Llegamos y me abraza fuertemente. Nos estiramos y todo vuelve a normalizarse. Ya estoy como debía estar desde un principio. Me abraza mientras duerme y sonrío.

Él es mi luz y siempre lo será, ¿A que si, Kurosaki?

* * *

^^ Gracias por leer. Espero que, aunque es una cosa rara XD Os haya gustado.


End file.
